Guns'n Roses
by Ayame Yuutsu
Summary: A Terra sofreu um terrível efeito,mas com isso,algum pessoas ganharam poderes incrivelmente fortes.:Fichas abertas:.


**Guns n' Roses**

**-**

**-**

**Resumo Principal:**

_A Terra sofreu um terrível efeito,mas com isso,algum pessoas ganharam poderes incrivelmente fortes._

-

-

Créditos a Mari Sushi por trazer as fics de ficha a área do Naruto,e a Pices Luna,por cria-las.

-

-

**Prólogo**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Nome da Organização:**Mutantes Union

**História da Fic:**

Na Terra no ano de 2008,houve um impacto causado pela Aurora Boreal,isso deu a alguns poderes extremamente fortes,chegando a ser quase infinitos.

Esse poder ficou conhecido como a E.A(Efeito Aurora),aqueles que tinham esse poder,foram muito odiados no início,por serem melhores,alguns eram maus,outros eram bons,mas sempre eram acusados de tudo.

Com tudo,eles precisavam provar que era heróis de verdade,mas se existem heróis existem vilões,e nenhum existe sem um outro.

O imperador dera ordens para mata-los,eles ameaçavam seu poder de forma inimagináveis,por isso,a filha do imperador,não contou a ele que era uma afetada,mas quando a situação saí de controle,ela é forçada a reunir a todos para acabar com isso,divididos entre Mutantes com pouco poder e Mutantes de extremo poder,mas o que parece é:Só as mulheres possuem o poder especial!

-

-

-

**Funcionamento dos Poderes:**

O poder das pessoas é um típico poder,por exemplo,controle das sombras,ressuscitar os mortos,controle da mente,domínio do corpo,controlar certos tipos de coisa.

Mas,eles tem um poder que todos possuem,controle sobre os pensamentos dos humanos,ou seja,eles podem lê-los,cada pessoa tem este poder,que também serve para falar pelo pensamento.

-

-

-

**Escolhidos da Princesa:  
**

Essas pessoas são os mais fortes entre os mais fortes,são pessoas completamente diferentes do normal,são fortes demais comparados aos outros,fazem parte disso,pois não querem ver a herdeira que pode trazer a paz morta,e nem querem morrer.

-

-

**-**

**Divisões da Mutantes Union **

**2º-**A Líder(A Princesa e A filha do ministro)

**2º-**6 Espiãs.

**3º-**6 Assassinas.

-

-

-

**Cargos:**

-Mutantes com Extremo Poder:-

**Líder:**Eu!!

**Espiã:**

**Espiã:**

**Espiã:**

**Assassina:**

**Assassina:**

**Assassina:**

**-X-**

-Mutantes com Pouco Poder-

**Líder:**

**Espiã:**

**Espiã:**

**Espiã:**

**Assassina:**

**Assassina:**

**Assassina:**

**-x-**

-

-

-

**Namorados:**

**Sasuke:**_Eu_

**Naruto:**

**Neji:**

**Gaara:**

**Kakashi:**

**Kiba:**

**Sai:**

**Shino:**

**Shikamaru:**

**Sasori:**

**Deidara:**

**Hidan:**

**Itachi: **

**Pein:**

**-X-**

**Ficha:**

**Nome:**

**Idade(Entre 15 e 21)**

**Nacionalidade:(A fic se passa no Japão,mas vocês podem ter vindo de qualquer canto do mundo) **

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Historia da vida(Eles são odiados,quero uma coisa triste,o mais dramática que puderem,e porque estão com a princesa)**

**Classificação(Pouco Poder ou Extremo poder)****:**

**Cargo na Ordem(Assassino,Espião,Ou Líder):**

**Poder:**

**Namorado:**

**O que vai achar dele:**

**O que ele vai achar de você:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Arma:**

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?**

**Roupas que costuma usar:**

**Posso fazer algumas modificações?:**

**-x-**

Minha ficha se Ajudar!!8D

Ficha:

Nome:Akimo Nagaiashi

Idade:15 anos

Nacionalidade:Japão

Aparência:Cabelos lisos,mais ou menos na metade das costas,pretos arroxeados,lisos,nas pontas tem um corte "V",franja levemente comprida teimando em cair em seus olhos,estes são num tom âmbar claro,pele de fantasma,é um pouco baixa(1,54) e magra(45 kg).

Personalidade:É uma garota boa,inocente e meiga,sempre pensa no bem dos outros,adora as suas amigas,tem sempre um sorriso em seu rosto,quase nunca fica triste,zela muito por todos de sua espécie,não gosta de velos ser destruídos,tem um coração puro,as vezes parece uma criança idiota e inocente,mas é bastante inteligente,é muito forte,luta esgrima,taikondo e é espadachim

Historia da vida:Antes da Aurora Boreal colocar o efeito colateral no corpo das mulheres,Akimo era feliz,a primeira filha do imperador,teve sua mãe morta ao nascer,cresceu feliz,seu pai nunca soube de seu segredo,quando ele se deu conta que os mutantes poderiam tomar seu poder,no mesmo instante,mandou matar a todos,Akimo,ao saber disso foi correndo ao gabinete dele e gritando muito:"PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO EIN??",ele apenas disse o que tinha que ser dito,Akimo morta de ódio,fugiu,para desespero de seu pai,então se uniu a também mutante e sua melhor amiga,a filha do primeiro ministro,e reunirão as afetadas pelo efeito,e assim nasceu a Mutantes Union.

Classificação: Extremo Poder.

Cargo na Ordem:Líder.

Poder:Controle dos sonhos e das emoções.

Namorado:Sasuke

O que vai achar dele:Um garoto estúpido e idiota contratado pelo meu pai para acabar com tudo o que eu amo,zelo para ficar vivo.

O que ele vai achar de você:Uma garota que não pensa no bem dos humanos,nem no próprio país,eu quero descobrir qual o segredo oculto que ela guarda,ele no começo não se dá bem com Akimo,mas isso muda com o tempo.

O que gosta:Mutantes,lua,frio,inverno,a vontade de viver,doces e chocolates.

O que não gosta:O pai,humanos que querem destruir tudo o que faz,ficar sem seus doces,traição,calor,verão,coisas muito tristes.

Arma:Uma Katana.

Cenas fortes são permitidas?:Claro.

Roupas que costuma usar:Um vestido preto lisos nos joelhos,a saia é meio de pregas preto arroxeado,por baixo do vestido a uma blusa roxa escura de mangas compridas,meia calça preta,bota preta na metade da canela,luvas sem dedos pretas,uma boina estilo boné preta.

Posso mudar algo?:Obvio.

-X-

Espero que mandem fichas 8D

O título significa Armas e Rosas,bom,eu botei porque,elas são armas mortais de destruição,e rosas porque são mulheres,e rosas e mulheres combinam!!

Beijo!!

**Ayame Yuutsu**


End file.
